Ghost Master in the Sky
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: May esta gravemente enferma, en un punto de desesperacion, Ash cambia su alma para salvarla. ¿Que pasara con el? ¿Sabe que por amor acaba de meterse en una lucha que afectara su destino mas de lo que cree?


**¡Hola querido publico amigo! Este maravilloso día, traigo un nuevo trabajo mío que es un trabajo en conjunto con mi novio. **

**Esto es básicamente asi. Esta es una adaptación de la película Ghost Rider a pokemon, solo que él la escribe versión poke y yo hare la advance. Solo que el me gana por algunos capítulos debido a que esta idea de escribir la versión advance es reciente. **

**Ademas no crean que la historia será un calco total donde lo único que cambie será el nombre de la novia de Ash, tengo mis propias ideas que desarrollare.**

**Pareja**: AshxMay

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen si lo hicieran Ash seria todo un pervertido, y seria el ganador de todas las ligas del mundo.

**Sin mas les dejo para que disfruten**

**/**

**Capitulo 1: El pacto con Ho-oh:**

Una tarde de nubes negras y algo de viento, claro anuncio de una que una tormenta esta por azotar la zona donde esta historia por comenzar.

Es el clima de la carretera 131 de la región de Johto. Una de las carreteras menos transitadas, debido a su desolación. La tal es debida a el gran paisaje sin poblar, que solo es cubierto por prados, puro pasto verde. Nada que atraiga la vista de turistas ni de algún explorador de la naturaleza. Ni montañas, ni granjas ni nada. Solo pasto y el horizonte, el cual esta de tono rojizo, anunciando el atardecer, un atardecer con tormenta.

El ambiente perfecto para una tragedia.

No obstante el ruido de un motor indica que hoy es la excepción, la carretera no se encuentra desolada: un motociclista, de cabello alborotado color negro, piel bronceada, rostro con ojos chocolate y unas pequeñas cicatrices en las mejillas en forma de zigzag y con una ausencia de sonrisa. Vestido de chaqueta de cuero negra con una remera blanca con azul eléctrico debajo, vaqueros azules y zapatillas negras. Su casco negro con una pokebola en su nuca y víscera polarizada, que cubría el rostro del muchacho, ocultando la angustia y el dolor que reflejan sus facciones.

El acompañante del jinete, es un pequeño roedor amarillo, con marcas marrones en su lomo, una cola semejante al movimiento de un rayo, orejas puntiagudas y mejillas con círculos rojos. Estaba dormido dentro de su pequeño casco amarillo, sentado en un pequeño asiento asegurado con tirantes, inconciente de los pensamientos de su entrenador.

La velocidad de la moto era bastante alta. Tratándose de una Kawasaki Vulcan 2000, una velocidad de más de 160km/hora, es una velocidad normal para ese tipo de moto de gran cilindrada. Pero para una persona normal, esta velocidad es demasiada, más cuando se supone que uno sale de paseo.

Por lo que se deduce algo obvio en este desolado joven.

Obviamente pasear, no está en la mente del joven motorista, solo alejarse, correr lejos, casi… huir. Eso es lo que uno pensaría, que el joven esta huyendo, huyendo de algo que no quiere, algo que lo ha asustado. Pero no, por el bien de la persona amada del joven, este debe seguir su sueño... a pedido del ser querido del muchacho.

Cosa que se puede ver que no es nada fácil para el chico.

Con solo recordarlo, la opresión en su pecho vuelve a aparecer. Sacudiendo su cabeza para olvidarlo y aumentando la velocidad de su moto, intenta distraer su mente de eso y enfocarse en el camino. Tal vez de esta manera el dolor que lo consume se quede detrás de él junto con las huellas del polvo de carretera que sus llantas dejan atrás.

Mientras trataba de concentrar su mente en la carretera, logra divisar un cartel "Combustible en los próximos 50km" rezaba el pedazo de madera. El joven dirige su mirada al tablero de su moto, este le indica que debe detenerse a reabastecerse en esa gasolinera. Pero al ver de soslayo el llavero que se encuentra sacudiéndose por el viento, aun estando enganchado por la llave que se encuentra en la cerradura, todo vuelve a hacerse presente de nuevo. Otra vez, ese liquido transparente, que le quema los ojos y de sabor salado, vuelve a fluir con más intensidad, mientras traza un camino por sus mejillas hasta salirse de su cara y perderse en el aire por el viento.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta en un susurro a la nada, pidiendo una explicación de la escena vivida hace unos días. La cual vuelve a su mente con más intensidad- ¿Por qué ella?

_La final del Gran Festival de ese año, estaba a punto de comenzar para deleite de todos los fanáticos que la estaban aguardando con una ansiedad tremenda después de las asombrosas presentaciones y las tensas batallas que se libraron._

_Un peli verde bastante conocido en sus rubros, salió a su lugar en la batalla siendo coreado por varios aplausos de sus fanáticas y lluvia de rosas que volaban desde las gradas que el concursante recibía muy complacido regalando a sus admiradoras una sonrisa de perlas blancas perlas que ocasiono aun mas gritos y alguno que otro desmayo._

_Cosa que realzo el ego de Drew, que se quedo esperando a que llegara su rival. Los motivos para ganarle eran más importantes en este festival que nunca. Se podría decir que lo consideraba una venganza personal._

_Solo que ocurrió algo que no estaba en sus planes. Mejor dicho, no estaba en los planes de nadie._

– _Concursante Drew, la concursante May le pide unos minutos más de paciencia, se siente algo indispuesta – había anunciado la presentadora en ese último minuto de espera antes de que comenzara la final._

– _¡Ja! De seguro esta asustada – comento despectivamente el peliverde, tocándose el flequillo de su cabello con su característica altanería. Aunque muy profundo dentro suyo, estaba algo preocupado por su rival._

_Muchos comentarios de apoyo a la castaña se escucharon en las graderías. Harley sentado a unos asientos de Ash, se cruzo de brazos y un semblante de extrañeza recorrió su faz. Por extraño que parezca no habia comenzado a hacer ninguna burla._

– _¿Qué crees que le halla pasado, Brock? – le pregunto el oriundo de Paleta, a su amigo. Estaba muy preocupado ante la supuesta indisposición de May._

– _No lo se, Ash. Es muy extraño – contesto este, llevándose una mano al mentón – mejor vayamos a ver que pasa – el azabache asintió y ambos se levantaron de las gradas. Sigilosamente, se desplazaron para los vestuarios donde esperaban encontrar algo que aliviara sus sentimientos tensos._

_Desde que se había reencontrado con la castaña, había algo nuevo hacía ella. No solo su sentido de la amistad. Sentía algo más: Le fascinaba todo lo que hacía, sus movimientos, sus gestos, su sonrisa, esos hermosos ojos azules como zafiros. Lo más extraño era, que se ponía muy nervioso cuando estaba muy cerca de ella. Sudaba, algunos escalofríos y muchas veces se había quedado mirándola como un bobo._

"_¡Ash esta enamorado, Ash esta enamorado" le había dicho con sonsonete, Dawn que le gustaba mucho burlarse de su amigo y maestro. Y tenía razón, aunque fuera en tonada de burla. Estaba enamorado de la coordinadora de Ciudad Petalburgo._

_Después de conversarlo mucho con el mejor confidente y experto (mas o menos) en ese tema (o sea, Brock) junto todo su espíritu y la poca confianza que se tenía, para pedirle que sea su novia._

_Lo que nunca pensó, es que la castaña lo amaba en secreto. Cosa que cualquier persona sensata (excluyendo a Ash, por supuesto) se habría dado cuenta con solo mirarla._

_La feliz pareja ya casi cumplía un año de novios, con muchas anécdotas buenas y algunas no tanto (Cortesía de Max y el celoso del padre de May) pero su relación seguía igual de fresca y apasionada como el primer día._

_Llegaron a los vestuarios y se introdujeron en ellos, con prisa. Ash se puso muy nervioso, al ver a su amada muy pálida y con la respiración entrecortada. Dawn, que había sido derrotada por ella, estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano derecha, mientras que Zoey que también fue vapuleada, le ofreció un vaso de agua._

– _¿Qué te sucede, May? – escucho preguntar a la pelirroja. Pero la castaña no podía contestar la simple pregunta porque sus pulmones no encontraban el suficiente aire para hacer salir su voz._

– _Na… da – contesto muy entrecortada y con voz casi afónica. Ash se alarmo totalmente, nunca había notado a su novia en ese estado. _

– _Será mejor que llamemos a una ambulancia y te retires del concurso, May – le sugirió Dawn, en su mejor afán de ayudarla. Ella también estaba muy preocupada por la lastimera condición de su rival que era antes que nada su rival._

_Como si esas palabras fueran una especie de revitalizante, la castaña se levanto repuesta en solo un segundo (al menos en apariencia) – ¡Ni loca! No le dejare la victoria a ese engreído de Drew. ¡Ash! – Exclamo con una sonrisa al ver a su amado – ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en las gradas – aventuro confundida, mientras este le daba un corto beso._

– _Me preocupe, May. Dijeron que estabas algo indispuesta. Pero ya veo que estas mejor – agrego al ver que ella estaba mejor que nunca. Por lo que todos sus sentimientos tensos comenzaron a relajarse de un momento a otro._

– _¡Claro que estoy bien! – Rió algo nerviosa, dio unos paso al frente, decidida – ¡Vamos a aplastar a la lechuga engreída! – y salio corriendo hacía el escenario, bajo la mirada apenada de la mayoría de las personas sensatas (de nuevo, excluyendo a Ash) por lo infantil de su reacción._

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – repetía constantemente, teniendo cada vez más flashbacks de los ocurrido, en contra de voluntad porque no quería acordarse de nuevo como fue que su mundo y su felicidad se vino abajo.

– _¡Inicien con el duelo final!_

_Drew se sacudió el flequillo muy confiado y seguro de elección y futura victoria, al momento que lanzaba una pokebola – ¡Ve Roserade! – su pokemón principal salio al campo, lanzando pétalos hacía todos lados._

_May sonrió para si misma – ¡Blaziken, al escenario! – dio una vuelta y lanzo la esfera con una sonrisa también confiada. Su alta e imponente ave llameante, salio entre las llamas._

– _Blaziken contra Roserade, cinco minutos yyyyy…. ¡COMIENCEN!- se escucho una vez más la voz de la presentadora que marcaba el inicio de lo que prometía ser una muy emocionante final._

_Drew levanto su brazo al momento que ordenaba – Roserade ¡Danza de pétalos! –el coordinador de Della Rouse sonrió confiado, aunque tenía desventaja de tipo, tenía una sorpresa para la castaña._

_May se lanzo con autosuficiencia, Ash la había visto entrenar muy duro y ahora era tiempo de cosechar sus frutos – Blaziken usar mar de llamas… _

_Lo siguiente, Ash lo vio en cámara lenta: May cerró sus ojos, al momento que su cuerpo caía como si de una rosa se tratase, terminando en el suelo con un golpe seco y quedando inerte. La presentadora corrió desesperada a su lado, al igual que casi todos los presentes que comenzaron a gritar en una sola voz._

_Ash estaba petrificado, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar en medio de lagrimas – ¡MAAAAAYYYY! _

Por un momento perdió el equilibrio de la moto, al habérsele empañado los ojos. Trato de retomar el control. Lo logro, pero decidió que era mejor serenarse. Bajo la velocidad y se arrimo a un costado de la carretera. Paro la moto, calzo el pie y la dejo apoyada mientras se bajaba. Se quito el casco y lo dejo colgando en el manillar. Pikachu seguia dormido, al parecer no se percato de que la moto estaba parada y apagada.

Se dirigió hacia el pastizal, se tiro en la hierba, se cruzo de piernas mientras agachaba la mirada. Dio un sollozo lastimero. Empezó a respirar más profundamente para tratar de serenarse, alzo la vista hacia adelante, pero vio el llavero colgando sobre el tablero de la moto. Ese llavero era el medio listón, ese que ambos había ganado, solo que él lo adapto para que sea un llavero, cosa que en su momento arranco una enorme sonrisa a su novia.

Al ver ese llavero de nuevo, empezó a llorar, mientras en su mente, revivía la última llamada que recibió hace unas horas: El no tan pequeño Max, con una voz súper quebrada, le informo que May entro en estado Terminal. La leucemia la había dominado por completo, comiendo su sangre como si de un parasito se tratase. Había salido disparado desde el CP, casi sin darle tiempo al pobre Pikachu de alistarse.

_-¡May!- había entrado como un poseso total a la habitación de su novia. Con su periferia pudo ver a los padres de ella llorando desesperadamente y al hermano de esta sentado en una silla pero su vista se centro en el agonizante cuerpo de May_

_Estaba acostada en una cama con sabanas blancas que la cubrían por completo. Su piel, antes clara y brillante, ahora estaba amarrilla y quebradiza. Su pelo castaño estaba ralo y sin vida y en menor cantidad, su cuerpo flácido evidenciaba que había perdido una importante cantidad de peso. Pero sus ojos y sonrisa eran igual de siempre al mirar a Ash._

_-Hola amor mío- le dijo con dulzura cuando se sentó al lado suyo, agarrando su mano con temor de lastimarla. Nada en su voz indicaba lo cerca que estaba su final._

_-May, no quiero perderte- le dijo aguantándose las lagrimas, intentando ser fuerte como ella lo era- No especialmente ahora que recién te encontré._

_-No lo harás, nunca me perderás- le respondió con calma propia de los que han aceptado su destino- Aun cuando deje este mundo, seguiré velando por ti en el siguiente._

_-Por favor, no me dejes- le suplico inútilmente. May no se podía quedar solo por el- Sin ti no tengo futuro._

_-No seas tonto, tienes muchos sueños que cumplir, metas que lograr- le recordó- Quiero que las cumplas por mí._

_-¡Sin ti eso no es posible! ¡Tú eres mi felicidad, no me abandones!- grito exaltado ante el pedido que le estaba haciendo su amor._

_-Promételo, promete que vivirás tu vida de la mejor manera posible- le exigió con sus últimas fuerzas la castaña. Derrotado, Ash asintió sin palabras. Eso pareció aliviar a la castaña que poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos- Gracias, ya puedo descansar._

_Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de entrar en coma._

–Haría lo que fuera… por poder salvar a May _–_ dijo en un susurro, recordando la mortal escena de médicos gritando, padres llorando y el escapando como un cobarde del lugar.

Fue en ese entonces que sintió un fuerte graznido. Pensó que podría ser un Fearow. Estaba a punto de tomar la pokebola de Staraptor cuando alzo la vista al cielo ya casi ennegrecido por la ocultación del sol. Entonces vio…

– Ho-oh _–_ exclamo con asombro al ver al pokemon legendario. ¿Había enloquecido de pena?

La legendaria ave Fénix iba en un vuelo majestuoso en el cielo, brillando con sus colores de arco iris, mientras pequeños destellos salían cuando el abatía sus alas, Ash lo miraba cautivado por la majestuosidad del pokemón dios.

¿Qué quería de el? Tal vez, solo tal vez…

Era como una señal, posiblemente tenia una oportunidad _– _Ho-oh… por favor, ayuda a May, haré lo que sea, solo… por favor, protégela de esa enfermedad y de todo _–_ dijo entre llantos esa suplica, lleno de fe y desesperación

Ho-oh dio otro fuerte graznido, dio un quiebre en el aire y se dirigió hacia Ash. Este vio como el ave se dirigía hacia él. El ave aterrizo cerca de él. Embelesado, Ash dio unos pasos acortando la distancia entre ellos, con mucha cautela.

Ho-oh levanto su ala sobre Ash, una aura roja rodeo al joven mientras lo hacia arquearse en el aire hacia atrás, presa de un indescriptible dolor _–_ Así que harás cualquier cosa por salvar a esa mortal ¿no es asi? _–_ le pregunto el ave con eco en su voz. Ash que tenia sus ojos cerrados no dijo nada, incapaz de hablar, pero asintió con la cabeza con firmeza_–_ Muy bien, a cambio de tu alma, la protegeré de esa enfermedad y de cualquier otra cosa- Ash sonrió pese al sufrimiento y asintió _–_ Muy bien… a cambio, deberás alejarte de ella, hasta que yo decida que sus caminos se crucen de nuevo. Debes irte y no acércate más hasta que yo te llame _–_ le ordeno con mucha autoridad. El trigueño solo se limito a asentir algo contrariado - desde ahora… tu alma me pertenece- un rayo salio del cielo y se metió en Ash, haciendo que brille todo su cuerpo.

Mientras el aura roja seguia rodeando al joven, unas pequeñas centellas recorrían de pies a cabeza su cuerpo. Todos sus huesos brillaron y se notaron en su piel. Con los ojos entrecerrados y blancos, emitió un pequeño aullido de dolor.

Cuando el brillo ceso, Ho-oh lo hizo levitar hasta quedar recostado en la moto. Después el pokemón legendario emprendió vuelo de nuevo, pero antes volteo su mirada hacia el joven que estaba dormido sobre el vehículo _–_ Desde ahora... servirás para mi causa, estarás a mi disposición y cumplirás todos mis mandatos, estate pronto "elegido", muy pronto seras enviado detener a los seres malignos de este mundo, muy pronto seras... el Maestro Vengador Fantasma _–_ sin más que decir, se alejo, desapareciendo entre las nubes.

_**Continuara**_


End file.
